1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer software, and more particularly to a method, article, and system that provides for collaborative teaching and learning, while facilitating simultaneous and dynamic changes by multiple users.
2. Description of the Related Art
A growing trend in education today is the use of the Internet to provide online educational coursework through electronic forums. Online courses offer exceptional accessibility, and are a flexible resource for gaining new skills, meeting professional development requirements, or advancing to a career with a program certificate. Online training allows for the convenience of “coming to class” whenever it's convenient, by choosing when and where to participate in class. Online courses are conducted according to a schedule, but there are no “live” classes to attend. Instead, lectures, coursework, and discussions all take place at one's convenience. Online students choose the place—at home, at school, at work—wherever they have access to a computer, modem, and an Internet Service Provider (ISP). Online students obtain the same high-quality instruction and course content that they demand, but without the day-to-day obstacles that prevent so many of them from pursuing their goals. With online learning, commuting to a campus is a thing of the past.